


Marked

by Sweetstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bisexual Ron Weasley, Black Hermione Granger, Cedric Diggory Lives, Dark Mark (Harry Potter), Dolores Umbridge is Her Own Warning, Dumbledore's Army, F/F, Harry Potter Has PTSD, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Harry Potter has a Dark Mark, Help, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Golden Trio, The Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter) is Terrible, no beta we die like women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetstar/pseuds/Sweetstar
Summary: Harry's life is changed forever when he lands in that godforsaken graveyard. When Voldemort branded Harry with his mark, he never expected Harry (and Cedric) to get away. Now, all Harry can do is cope with a disbelieving ministry, a tattoo that keeps burning, and a certain blonde acting strange.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Viktor Krum/Ron Weasley
Comments: 26
Kudos: 70





	1. That Godforsaken Graveyard

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter. if I did there would be a lot more gayness and a lot less transphobia. Again, I don't own Harry Potter and fuck you J.K. Rowling. No transphobia allowed anywhere near here. or bigotry of any type. My shitty fanfic is welcome to all members of the LGBTQA+ community. Fellow bi's unite!

Harry Potter landed roughly onto the wet ground, soaking his robes with dew. His bitten leg ached but he ignored it in favour of gathering his bearings. He looked at the young man standing next to him, Cedric Diggory.  
"Where are we?" Harry asked while slowly standing up.

But as soon as the words left his mouth, Harry's eyes widened as he recognized the field as the graveyard invading his dreams. He quickly drew his wand, searching the night for movement.

Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory had both participated in the Triwizard Tournament, both as Champions for Hogwarts. Unlike the 17-year-old Hufflepuff, Harry Potter did not enter the Tournament with his own free will. Unbeknownst to them, Barty Crouch Jr. put him in, which led to the messy-haired Gryffindor and slightly-messed-but-not-nearly-as-bad-haired Hufflepuff to take the Triwizard Cup at the same time. Which leads us back to our story.

"Cedric! I know this place! We're not safe here!" 

"What?"

"Just get down!" Harry called, "I see someone coming! "

Cedric looked at him sceptically, but at seeing the pain starting to appear in the younger boy's face he simply nodded and took the advice.

As the figure approached, Harry finally noticed the bundle in its arms, but as he squinted to get a better look at it, his scar exploded in pain, bringing him to the ground.

Through the pain, he could hear Cedric yelling his name, and a high pitched voice screech, "Kill the spare!" _'No!' _He was in too much pain to do anything as "Avada Kadavra!" rang through the graveyard.__

Cedric rolled out of the way just in time, the green light of the killing curse striking the ground where he had been kneeling seconds before. Shooting an apologetic look at Harry, who was now clutching his scar, wand forgotten in the grass, Cedric dived behind the nearest headstone for cover. From there, he started throwing every curse and jinx his panic-stricken brain could come up with. 

"I said kill him!" The high pitched voice spoke again.

"I-I'm trying m-ma-" 

"Hurry Wormtail!" The high, cold, voice in the bundles interrupted. "Just stun him now and finish him later!"

Dread filled Harry when he heard the cloaked figure's name. If it was Wormtail, the person who betrayed his parents to Voldemort, then that voice in the bundle could only be...

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a fresh wave of pain through his scar and a loud **BOOM** near him.

Cedric pointed his wand over the rubble of the headstone he had been sheltering behind towards the man, 'Wormtail' he had been called. Cedric may be no Gryffindor, but the Goblet of Fire chose him for a reason. "What do you want from us?" He demanded.

"Incarcerous" Wormtail yelled in response, and Cedric found himself tied up quite thoroughly. Wormtail wrenched Cedric's ash wand out of his grip before he could even think of the incantation to untie himself. "Hey!" Cedric cried, but his protest was left ignored. 

Just as Harry was finally starting to recover from the pain in his scar, he was struck in the back with a curse and found himself unable to move. As Harry was picked up and dragged away from Cedric, his wand, and the cup, he couldn't help but feel a sense of impending doom. It was only increased when he saw the name of the headstone Wormtail was dragging him towards. 

**TOM RIDDLE**

_'Shit,'_ Harry thought to himself. _'Of course I'm here because of Voldemort. What in my life isn't because of him?'_ Harry struggled against the binds Wormtail was using to tie him to the grave, earning him a slap from Wormtail and a foul-tasting rag stuffed into his mouth. 

Cedric watched as Harry was being tied to the grave in horror. _'This can't be good'_ He thought while struggling against his restraints.

And indeed it wasn't good. They both watched in trepidation as the largest cauldron they had ever seen was dragged into view by Wormtail. As he started a fire underneath it, the once calm liquid inside of it became alight with sparks and bubbles. In any other setting, they may have found it beautiful.

Wormtail picked up the bundle, revealing an ugly, slimy, monstrous thing in the shape of a human child. Harry could have puked at the sight and the pain exploding from his scar, but the fabric in his mouth prevented it. Wormtail dropped the hideous form of what Harry had a hunch was Voldemort into the overlarge cauldron. Wormtail pointed his wand at the ground beneath Harry's feet. Harry watched as the ground erupted below him and a trickle of fine dust rose out of the ground, into the cauldron.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!"

The liquid inside the cauldron turned a toxic looking blue, sending a fresh wave of sparks into the night sky.

As Cedric stood there, bound, he seemed to try to compose himself and tried to move. Unfortunately, he stumbled and fell onto the damp earth. Cursing, he managed to manoeuvre himself so he could see the cauldron again. Just in time to hear Wormtail (almost literally) cry,

"F-Flesh - of the servant - w-willingly given - y-you will revive your master."

Cedric didn't hear the splash of Wormtails hand falling into the cauldron, as at that moment he spotted a large snake slithered over to him, hissing.

Panicking, he tried moving to the best of his abilities away from the large serpent. While scooting away, his back bumped into the forgotten Triwizard Cup. Cedric felt the telltale pull on his navel as he was portkeyed away, still bound by the ropes.

Now Harry was alone. With no Portkey to take him home.

Wormtail paid no mind to the now missing boy. He had a job to finish. Harry, on the other hand, felt hope rise within him. _'He can get help.. oh please don't be too late... please.. '_ He was brought out of his internal pleading by Wormtails pained breaths on his face. 

"B-blood of the enemy . . . forcibly t-taken . . . you will . . . resurrect your f-foe. "

Harry's bright green eyes widened as he realized what this meant. He struggled against his bindings and spat enough curses through the rag in his mouth to make Molly Weasley faint (not that she wouldn't have already fainted at seeing her not-son-but-might-as-well-be-son in a situation like this. That or she would've AK'd everyone involved) but Wormtail brought up the dagger and cut through Harry's robes and into Harry's left arm. 

As the blood started dripping down Harry's arm, his vision started to blur, his eyes filling with unshed tears from his sheer terror. _'Your a Gryffindor, Harry, '_ he told himself, _'You've survived years with the Dursleys, faced off against a troll and Quirrelmort in the first year, Aragog and a FUCKING Basilisk in the second year, Dementors in third, and this whole goddamn tournament this year! You didn't cry then, Harry! You can't start now! You can't let him see weakness!'_

Nevertheless, he could feel tears starting to pour down his face. Hot tears welling up in his emerald eyes, falling down his face, over his cheek. Maybe it was because, unlike in those previous situations, he felt so helpless. Without his wand or the cup to take him back, he could only hope Cedric relayed the message so Dumbledore could trace the Portkey back to this graveyard. He could only hope it wasn't too late when he arrived. That Dumbledore wouldn't find a body, _his body_ , and an empty cauldron. 

Wormtail ignored the small tug of guilt at seeing the boy cry. He'd gotten good at that. He ignored when he first started working the Dark Lord, when he started lying to his friends, when he revealed the location of the Potter's, and when he killed all those muggles and condemned Sirius to Askaban. Over time, it became easier to ignore, and it became smaller. So ignoring his guilt, he took out a vial from his robes and held it up to the blood dripping down his former best friend's son. A lookalike of one of the few people to truly trust him and care for him.

When the vial was filled with Harry's blood, Wormtail walked over to the cauldron. He poured the blood into it. The sizzling liquid inside turned from the sickening red colour it took when Wormtail sliced off his own hand, to a blinding white. It illuminated all of the nearby headstone and trees, causing Wormtail to squint at the light before finally collapsing onto the ground. He finally gave in to the sobs he had been holding back as he cradled his stump of a hand.

Harry still had tears slowly falling down his face, but they had slowed considerably. As Harry watched the cauldron, the bright light was suddenly gone. Pleading to himself that this demented ceremony had failed.

But through the mist rising from the cauldron, Harry saw it.

Rising from the cauldron. It requested its robes from Wormtail, who obliged it. As it stepped out of the cauldron, it made eye contact with Harry, causing a shiver of pain to wash through his scar.

Its eyes were vivid scarlet slitted pupils. Its nose was practically non-existent, flat against its face like a snake. Its skin was whiter than a skull, from its smooth head down to his spidery like hands.

Lord Voldemort had risen again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not very good, and I won't be able to update much because high school, but I tried my best. I'm probably gonna struggle with tense, PoV, OoC-ness and Americanisms, so help with that would be lovely!
> 
> I was planning on doing the whole graveyard scene in one chapter, but now I'm not. Why? Why not! I'm figuring this out as I go, so bear with me!
> 
> Not like anyone's gonna read this anyway. But if anyone is here, do you want any Ginny/Luna?


	2. Morsmorde Ardeo Meta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a better name for this fanfic. There are so many called "Marked." I'd love a few suggestions, as I'm bad with names. 
> 
> 'Ardeo Meta' is Latin for 'Burning Mark' btw. Ik Morsmorde is French and not Latin but I take Latin not French and I don't want to use Google Translate. Fight me.
> 
> "Talking"  
>  _'Thinking'_  
>  _₴Parseltongue ₴_

Harry watched in horror at Lord Voldemort. Voldemort was not looking at Harry anymore though. He was examining his new body with rapt attention. Harry might even found the sight funny, the feared Lord Voldemort examining how his hands and feet move like a toddler if he wasn't so terrified. Luckily, he did manage to stop crying, so there was that.

After some time, Voldemort's spidery hands slipped into one of the many pockets of his dark robes. Once the yew wand was released from its fabric-confines, Voldemort practically caressed the wand. He pointed it at Wormtail who had been sobbing in the grass at the base of the now empty cauldron.

"Come Wormtail. Rise before I make you." Voldemort finally spoke.

"My Lord . . ." Wormtail managed through his sobbing, " My Lord . . . You promised . . ."

"All in due time Wormtail" Voldemort replied "Now your arm. It's time to call my Death Eaters and see who has remained loyal to their Lord. Those who haven't will pay dearly. " Voldemort finished with a laugh. The ungodly high, cold, and mirthless laugh.

Harry watched as Wormtail rolled up his sleeve to reveal what at first glance looked like a tattoo. It was a bright red version of the mark that someone had fired using Harry's own wand during the Quidditch World Cup. The shape of a skull, with a snake protruding from its mouth menacingly. Voldemort seemed to consider the mark for a moment. Then, seemingly pleased with what he saw, pressed his long, white forefinger to the mark.

Instantly, Harry's attention was back into himself, as once again his scar seared in pain. _'Cedric... Please hurry.'_

Ignoring the cry of pain from Wormtail, Voldemort smiled a cruel smile, locking eyes with Harry. "Do you know what I just did Potter? What you saw was on Wormtail's Dark Mark. All my most loyal death eaters have them. Any minute now, my they shall apparate here to this graveyard with me. At least, those who are brave enough will. Some will be foolish enough to stay away. . . As if they could escape me. . ." 

Voldemorts' gaze travelled around the graveyard, landing briefly on Wormtail; as he did Harry noticed a slight frown cross his snake-like features. "Oh do get up Wormtail, don't be so dramatic," he told Wormtail, who was sobbing whilst cradling his bleeding stump of what used to be a hand. Voldemort then started to pace. After a few minutes (in which Wormtail slightly collected himself. _Slightly_ ) he stopped the pacing and once again faced Harry.

"Harry Potter. . . You stand upon the grave of my late father," Voldemort hissed. "He was a Muggle. . . and a fool. Much like your dear mother. But now they both have proved themselves useful in their deaths. Without my father, I wouldn't have been able to return as you have seen tonight, Potter. As for your mother. . . she died to defend you, Potter. Too bad after tonight it will have all been for nought."

Harry shot him the iciest glare he could muster, but the effect was lost somewhat by the tear streaks staining his face.

Voldemort sneered at him. "It seems your little Hufflepuff friend is gone. ( _'He's gone for help!'_ ) And here I thought Hufflepuffs were supposed to be loyal? No matter."

Laughing, he turns away from Harry. _₴Nagini, come to me. I want you with me when my Death Eatersss arrive ₴_ Voldemort hissed. The giant serpent slithered out of the shadows from where it had been hiding since losing Cedric. Voldemort gently picked her up and allowed her to sit on his shoulders

Harry waited in apprehension, listening for any sign of help, ignoring Voldemort as he started ranting about his family. Upon hearing the telltale **POP** of apparition Harry looked around hopefully. But instead of Dumbledore arriving to help him, it was the Death Eaters. Wearing all black hoods and white masks, staring between Harry and Voldemort in various states of disbelief.

_'Well fuck.'_ Harry though to himself. 

Harry tuned them out when they started grovelling at Voldemort's feet. He started slightly when he heard Malfoys name be called, and was not very surprised to see Lucius Malfoy also on the ground, practically kissing Voldemorts feet, his long blond hair obscuring his face. Harry glared hard at him for Ginny's sake before once again ignoring Voldemort's rant. _'Cedric. . . Dumbledore. . . Hurry!'_

Harry only heard bits and pieces of Voldemort's long-winded speech about how disappointed he was at his followers, only paying attention to the names. _'Malfoy, Macnair, Avery, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle. . . Can't say I'm all surprised that Macnair's a Death Eater. He was really pissed Buckbeak got away...ARG! Stay focused Harry!'_

Again Harry listened for any sign of help, ignoring the words coming from Voldemort. He had no idea how long he was doing this, but it felt like forever. Harry had almost completely blocked out the sounds of Voldemorts ranting. That was until it hit him.

Pain. Pain like he'd never felt before. It was nothing compared to the bite on his leg. Nothing like when he had to regrow all of his bones in his arm. Nothing like all the times Dudley and his gang had beaten him up almost to the point unconsciousness. The only thing it was comparable to was the basilisk venom in the second year. The pain was all-encompassing. His bones surely _must_ have been on fire; His blood _had_ to be boiling; His skull _had_ to be seconds away from splitting down his scar! Harry's eyes were rolling madly in their sockets. His pained screams muffled through the rag in his mouth. Fresh tears rolled down his face. He wanted nothing more for it to end. . . to blackout. . . to die. . . 

And then it ended, but Harry had not blacked out. . . had not died. Voldemort had lifted the curse. The 14-year old boy hung limply in the rope binding him to the grave of Tom Riddle Senior, gasping for air. Harry's emerald green eyes glared into the ruby-red eyes of Lord Voldemort, as he and his Death Eaters laughed at the young Gryffindors pain. "Pay attention next time, Potter. I asked you if you would like to duel before I kill you. But now I'm not so sure. Wormtail. . . untie him and bring him to me. . . then I'll make up my mind."

Wormtail (who now had a sliver hand where his right one used to be) made his way from the circle of Death Eaters surrounding their Lord, over to the boy. Harry watched as Wormtail undid the ropes tying him to the headstone. When Harry was free, he stumbled forward as fresh pain surged through his bitten leg. Thankfully, he managed to stay upright instead of falling back down onto the damp grass. Using his newly freed hands, Harry pulled out the piece of fabric in his mouth and wiped his still-damp eyes. He looked around the circle of Death Eaters, for an opening to escape. But even if he had found one, he wouldn't have been able to do anything for Wormtail grabbed him roughly by the arm, dragging him forward, right in front of Voldemort.

Harry stared up into the snake-like face, trying not to show how terrified he really was, and glared at the taller 'man' in front of him. "Wow." He said, "You're even uglier up close." Harry sneered at Voldemort, acting much braver than he felt.

Voldemort simply glared at the messy-haired boy standing defiantly before him. As Harry glared back, Voldemort's gaze travelled to the cut on Harry's arm. His _left_ arm. He grinned cruelly at Harry, gaining an idea.

Harry felt very unnerved at the smile Voldemort was giving him. _'This can't be good...'_ He thought to himself.

Harry tried to back away from the man in front of him, but not fast enough. Voldemort spidery hands seized Harry's injured arm and twisted it so the boy's forearm was facing him. He quickly pushed back the sleeves of Harry's robes, placed his wand on Harry's bare forearm, and before Harry could react, he recited the incantation.

**"MORSMORDE ARDEO META!"**

Harry cried out in pain as Voldemort let go of his arm. Collapsing onto the damp ground in anguish, Harry watched in horror as jet black ink appeared on his left forearm. The ink morphed and shaped itself before settling itself into its final position. That of a skull. A skull with a snake protruding out of its mouth. Before Harry could fully process what happened, Voldemort sent a painful cutting curse onto Harry's back. "Stand up. I have made my decision. We shall duel before I finish you off. Wormtail, grab the boy his wand!"

Harry gritted his teeth as he rose to face Lord Voldemort once again. He was standing there with a particularly smug look on his face. 

"For most people, I would never use my mark as a weapon as I've done to you. But how could I pass up the opportunity to brand the precious 'Boy Who Lived? ' The world will be devastated when they find your corpse bearing my mark. It will leave no doubt who is the stronger one here." Voldemort finished his spiel with a laugh.

Harry stared unflinchingly into Voldemort's scarlet eyes. The eyes that have haunted his nightmares for three years now, ever since he saved the Philosophers stone as a first-year. 

"I have two words, Riddle," Harry spat out. "Fuck. You."

Voldemorts eyes shone in rage as his Death Eaters stood in shocked silence. But once Wormtail shoved Harry back his wand, Voldemort's cruel smile returned. "I assume you've been taught how to duel, Harry Potter? 

Harry just glared at him in response. What did he know about duelling? _'I know Expelliarmus. Fat load of good it would do here though. Maybe it could hold him off long enough for Dumbledore before it's too late.'_

" First, Harry Potter, you need to step back. So we have room to duel." When Harry made no effort to move from where he was standing, Voldemort shot a curse at him, sending him flying into the headstone.

"Potter, why must you insist on doing everything the hard way? " Voldemort asked in a bored tone as his Death Eaters laughed. Harry carefully stood back up, now in even more pain. The wound on his back was bleeding more profusely from slamming into the headstone.

"Now we now to each other, Harry," hissed Voldemort, bending a little but keeping his snake-like eyes on Harry. "Come, we must observe the niceties. . . Dumbledore would want you to show manners. . . bow to death, Harry. . ."

Once again, the Death Eaters were laughing. And once again, Harry Potter wasn't doing as Voldemort asked. _'I won't let me play with me like I'm some toy... I won't give him that satisfaction.'_

"I said, _bow,_ " Voldemort growled, raising his wand. Harry felt his spine curve, like a massive, invisible hand was bending him. The Death Eaters were practically howling with laughter.

Voldemort lowered his wand and Harry felt the pressure on his back lift. Straightening himself, he glared at the laughing wizard. 

"Very good. And now you shall face me, straight-backed and proud, the way your father died.

"And now, Harry Potter, we duel." 

No sooner had he said that, Voldemort yelled **"Crucio!"** and a jet of red light entered Harry's chest.

Harry collapsed onto the grass screaming. Once again he felt the pain of the Cruciatus Curse. The pain was so intense, so all-consuming that he no longer knew where he was. White-hot knives pierced every square inch of his skin; his head was surely going to burst; his bones were once again on fire; His arm was surely being torn off He was on the ground, writhing in sheer agony. He was screaming louder than he ever had before. Just as the edges of his vision started to go dark and he could feel himself slipping into the unconscious - it ended.

Harry scrambled to his feet as quick as he could, shaking uncontrollably and violent. He staggered sideways into the wall of laughing Death Eaters, who all too eagerly pushed him back towards Voldemort.

"A little break," said Voldemort, his slit-like nostrils dilating with excitement, "a little pause. . . That hurt, didn't it, Harry? You don't want me to do that again, do you?"

Harry didn't answer. Instead, he chose to once again glare at the man who had tortured him all night. The man who murdered his parents. He wasn't going to obey this man. . . he wasn't going to beg.

"Answer me! **Imperio!"**

A blue light lept from the end of Voldemorts wand, engulfing Harry. For the third time in his life, he had the sensation that his mind had been wiped. . . it was bliss, not having to think. It was as though he were floating, dreaming. . .It felt wrong. . . _just answer no. . . say no. . . just answer no. . ._

 _'I will not,'_ said a stronger voice, in the back of his head. 

_Just answer no. . ._

_'I won't do it, I won't say it '_

_Just answer no. . ._

**"I WON'T!"**

The words burst from Harry's mouth, echoing across the graveyard. And back was the aches and pains of the Cruciatus Curse and his many other injuries.

The Death Eaters were quiet now. "You won't?" Voldemort spoke quietly, deadly. "Obedience is a virtue, Harry. Perhaps another little dose of pain will teach you."

Harry tried to move out of the way, but he was not quite quick enough to move out of the way completely. For the third time that night, he was hit by the unforgivable. Once again, he lay writhing on the ground in complete agony until Voldemort lifted the curse. He laid in the ground for a moment, gasping in pained breaths, before once against standing up to face Voldemorts snake-like features.

"Have you had enough yet Harry? Are you ready for it end?" Voldemort said in a soft, cold voice while petting Nagini, who was still in his shoulders.

This was it. Time was up. Harry knew it. He could feel it _'Im going to die tonight.'_ So Harry did the most logical thing someone in his situation could do. 

"Go fuck yourself!" Harry shouted.

Harry and Voldemort acted at the same time. As Voldemort roared **"Avada Kedavra!"** Harry shouted **"Expelliarmus!"** The red and green spells meet in midair. Suddenly, Harry's wand started to vibrate and Harry's hand seized up around it. A narrow beam of light connected Harry's wand to Voldemorts.

Then suddenly, Harry heard the sound he'd been waiting for all night. The loud **CRACK** of Apparation can only mean one thing.

Dumbledore had arrived.

Immediately chaos ensued. The Death Eaters try to apparate away as fast as they can. Harry managed to break away the connection between his wand and Voldemort, then he dove in the direction of Cedric's wand, which Wormtail had discarded on the ground. Voldemort sends another Killing Curse towards Harry, but it misses and hits one of his fleeing Death Eaters instead. Harry freezes at the sight. The Death Eater called Avery sprawled out on the grass. Mask off, revealing his vacant eyes, his mouth slightly open. Unmistakeably, and unequivocably, dead. By the time Harry realized his mistake in staying still, another Killing Curse was coming right for him. But it never hit him. Fawkes flies in front of it and gets hit instead. Harry scrambles to his feet and runs for cover behind a headstone, where he once again starts crying. Why? He isn't really sure. Sometimes the tears just come. And the only thing you can do is let them.

There are a few more **CRACKS** of apparition as members from the Department of Magical Law enforcement arrive. Dumbledore lets them deal with the Death Eaters he managed to stun and looked around for Harry. After a minute of searching through the graveyard, Dumbledore found him sheltering behind an old, cracked headstone. Harry was covered head to toe in dirt and blood; His robes were ripped in so many places; He was trembling like mad and as he looked at Dumbledore, he could see the fresh tears covering the 14-year-olds face. On top of all that, Dumbledore noticed in shocked horror what was on this boy's arm. Voldemort had placed the Dark Mark on him.

Harry watched as Dumbledore examined him, the twinkle in his eye long gone. "Can you stand, my boy?" Dumbledore asked solemnly. Harry nodded and stood up, swaying. "Grab my arm, Harry." Dumbledore requested. Harry nods and grabbed his Headmaster's arm. "Hold on tight, Harry. This will probably feel uncomfortable." And with that, Dumbledore turned on his heel and apparated them into Hogsmead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter'll be what happened to Cedric. 
> 
> A quick note on how the Dark Marks work. Voldemort used the mark as seen here to call all of the death eaters at once (which would mean Harry gets burned) Or he can think about one or more specific Death Eaters (or Harry) and call just them. When the mark starts burning, they don't have to picture the place beforehand. They just have to picture Lord Voldemort. If they don't want to go, they can just ignore it. 
> 
> That's how it will work for this fic.
> 
> Imperio isn't mentioned to have a color but because Crucio is red and Avada Kadavra is green I made Imperio blue. I think it fits


	3. Update & Apology

Hi! This is Sweetstar. Or Lilac. Whichever.

Im _so_ sorry about the delay! I even feel sorry about posting this, I don't want to get peoples hopes up about a new chapter, then disappoint them. If that happened, I'm really sorry. I don't know when I'll finish the next chapter. Soon hopefully? To be honest with you guys tho, I've been having a rough time mental health-wise. Mostly because of school. I'm better now, but a few weeks ago I was in a really bad place. I...I don't know. It was bad enough that I was hurting myself.

As I said, I'm doing better...not good, but better. I don't know why I'm sharing this with strangers on the internet, but I did. Symptom of my generation or whatever.

This fanfic _will_ be continued. I don't know when, but it will happen. I mostly wanted to do this to say that this fic is still active. Please don't give up on me yet. _I will update._ I promise. I just need to get myself together first.

Have a good day.


	4. Cedric's Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done :)

###### Panicking, he tried moving to the best of his abilities away from the large serpent. While scooting away, his back bumped into the forgotten Triwizard Cup. Cedric felt the telltale pull on his navel as he was portkeyed away, still bound by the ropes.

Cedric slammed into the ground in front of the maze. His Hufflepuff-coloured robes torn and muddy, his hair uncharacteristically messy. The Triwizard Cup rolled away from where he laid on the ground, bound by ropes. The crowd roared with excitement at the sight of a champion finally Portkeying into the clearing, but it soon dissipated at the sight of the state of the older Hogwarts Champion.

Cedric blinked once; Then again; Before finally regaining his senses. "Help! It was a Portkey! Harry is still there! Help Harry! Cedric cried out while fighting against the ropes. The first person to come to his aid was his father, Amos Diggory, Dumbledore following closely behind. "Are you all right, Mr Diggory?" Dumbledore asked the youngest Diggory, whilst his father swiftly cut the ropes surrounding Cedric with a quick slicing spell. "I'm fine Professor, it's Harry who needs help, he-" but he was cut off.

"My boy! Thank Merlin you're okay! Are you hurt? Do I need to get Madam Pomphrey? Are you bleeding?" "Dad, I'm fine! Now is not the time?" Cedric replied before his father could continue. He turned back to Dumbledore, "Harry needs help! The cup brought us to some graveyard. There was a man there... his name was Wormtail. (At the name. Dumbledores eyes widened) He tied Harry to a headstone and started to perform a ritual, I don't know what but it was very dark. They're gonna kill him, Headmaster! They tried to kill me!" 

At that last revelation, Mr Diggory squeaked and latched onto his son, who had sat up in the course of the conversation. The Headmaster nodded seriously, "Thank you, Cedric. You may go. I would highly recommend paying a visit to Madam Pomfrey." Dumbledore turned towards his fellow professors. "Minerva, in Hagrid's pumpkin patch you will find a large, black dog. Would you take it into my office?" McGonagall seemed confused but went to do it anyway. "Filius, please go to the Ministry to retrieve Amelia Bones, and have her bring some Aurors along. Severus, please inform me if you feel anything on your arm." At that, he turned away from the other professors, trusting that they would do as asked. He picked up the muddied cup and started on the incantation that would lead him to Harry. And Voldemort.

Over in the Gryffindor stands, the many Weasleys were trying (unsuccessfully) not to freak out. Hermione was clinging onto Ginny like a lifeline. Ron was staring back and forth between the place between where Cedric appeared looking like he'd been attacked, and between the medical tent where Krum had disappeared into earlier. Worry for his best friend and his boyfriend nearly overwhelming him. Fred and George looked calm from the outside, but internally were freaking out in worry for their honorary little brother. Bill was busy trying to comfort Mrs Weasley, who was positively freaking out over Harry's disappearance. All in all, it was a mess. The same thought repeating over and over again in their heads. _'Where is he?"_

While things looked very different in the Slytherin stands, there were a lot of similar emotions. "What's going on Pansy? Why is it only Diggory back? Where's Potter?" A white-haired boy asked a very done black-haired girl. "I don't know Draco, But I'm sure your crush is fine," Pansy answered in a very bored-sounding voice. Draco sputtered "I don't have a crush on _Potter!_ What would make you say such a thing!" He replied indignantly. Pansy looked at Draco pointedly, "Oh, nothing. Just the fact you constantly try to get his attention and do things like jump out of trees, spend way to much time in the common room making those pins with his name on it to get it. You stare at him from across the great hall. You constantly talk about him in the common room. Every day it's 'Potter did this" or "Potter did that." Draco started to open his mouth to object but a glare from Pansy is all it took to shut him up again. "Not to mention the Yule ball. You were practically drooling over him, and you seemed ready to kill the girl Weasley for being his date. What was her name again? I think it was Jenny. Anyway, the point is, you _definitely_ have a crush on Potter"

Draco huffed and turned away, turning his focus to Dumbledore. He was still trying to track down the location of wherever the cup was sent too. Draco peered over at the judges and noticed a distinct lack of Karkaroff. He voiced this to his friends. "He probably went to check on Krum. He seemed bad when he got in here. Weasley looked like he was about to jump out of the stands to get to him," answered Pansy as she inspected her nails. From Draco's other side, a new voice spoke up. "Well, of course, Weasley looked like he was going to jump from the stands, Viktor is his boyfriend." Draco quickly glanced over at Blaise, "He is?" Blaise peered up from his book, "Yeah. They have been since the Yule ball. How have you not noticed?" Draco shrugged as Pansy answered "Because he is oblivious and was too busy staring at Potter. Luckily, Potter is even more oblivious than Draco. So far I think of the three of them, only Granger noticed your little crush." 

Draco turned to glare at Pansy again. "It's not a crush," He mumbled. **"Yes it is"** Pansy and Blaise responded in unison. "Fuck you. I need new friends," Draco replied. "You said that yesterday," Blaise stated. "And the day before that," Pansy continued. "And the day before tha-" "Okay I get it!" Interrupted Draco, earning himself a glare from Blaise, "Look what's going on with Professor Moody!" He said, pointing at him. They watched as Amelia Bones and a few Aurors they didn't recognize, including one with bright pink hair, were seeming to arrest Moody. Moody looked furious, and Draco could swear he saw his wooden leg fall of as a new one began appearing as he was escorted away. "I wonder why we are still here. You think they'd have escorted us back to our common rooms. People seemed to really freak out when Cedric appeared looking like he got hit by the Knight Bus. I think I still hear a few first-years crying." Pansy whispered.

As if on cue, Dumbledore announced that the Prefects should lead their classmates down to their common rooms and while they do that he would take care of something. Many students speculated about what he was doing (most agreeing it was something to do with the missing Harry Potter). It took the students a while to actually sleep, as many were shaken up by the nights' events. Draco sat on his bed, staring out the window, into the lake. The same lake Potter had to retrieve Hermione from. Draco sighed, and not for the first time regretted how he acted on the first train ride. Maybe if he'd gotten there before Weasley, maybe if he hadn't insulted his friend, maybe if he hadn't tried to steal Potter's candy, maybe, maybe, maybe. Maybe Harry would be his friend. _'But noo. I had to be a dick. I had to insult him. I had to try and fire his friend. I had to call the Granger girl a mudblood. And for what? To get his attention? And what now? Now it's my status quo. If any do anything differently, people would notice. People would talk.'_

Draco sighed, looking away from the mirror. _'I do hope he's okay. Cedric seemed really frantic when he arrived. He didn't even care he won. If that's not a sign something is up I don't know what is.'_ "Stop brooding and go to bed Malfoy!" Whisper-yelled a voice from across the dorm. He flipped off the source of the voice (Theodore Nott) but whispered a quick "Nox" and laid down on his bed, still filled with concern for his (not-so) secret crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The changes to the Yule Ball dates go like this
> 
> Ron- Viktor Krum  
> Hermione- Neville  
> Harry- Ginny
> 
> In GOF, Neville asks Hermione who says no b/c shes with Krum. He Then asks Ginny, who says yes. With Ron going with Krum, Hermione accepts Nevilles offer to go with him. Harry still asks Cho Chang, and is still rejected, but when he asks Ginny this time, and because she's not with Neville, she agrees to go with Harry.
> 
> The Patil twins probably go with the boys they dance within the books.  
> And Dean and Seamus were definitely with each other also.
> 
> And the reason Hermione was Harry's person in the lake is because Krum had Ron. I reversed it


End file.
